


Your (Empty) Soul Warms My (Frozen) Heart

by rosesandthorons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route, Character Study, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandthorons/pseuds/rosesandthorons
Summary: Ferdinand struggles to find what it is that allows Hubert to so easily assume his role as confidant to Edelgard.In his attempt to figure out the mysteries of Hubert's persona, he finds himself ensnared in Von Vestra's dark charm.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Your (Empty) Soul Warms My (Frozen) Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a special gift for starmoths (cole) at the garreg mach server! I wanted to try a different writing style here and delve into a darker interpretation of ferdinand and hubert's relationship. I hope you enjoy this! happy holidays!

Ferdinand has always lived his life with a clear purpose. 

To be a proper noble,

To uplift the spirits of others,

To maintain the integrity of the Von Aegir name,

To be acknowledged as the true rival to Edelgard.

Frustratingly, he could never seem to achieve the latter. Throughout their academy days, Ferdinand would not let his competitive spirit waver.

Determined, he uses his time at Garreg Mach to sharpen his skills and grow his social network. However, after witnessing Hubert give orders that went against Edelgard's command, Ferdinand makes a crucial realization:

Edelgard’s _true_ power comes from her shadow.

Hubert, the one whom Edelgard trusts above all others. The one from whom she draws her strength and conviction. He who is so in-tune with Edelgard that he knows her will without it ever being voiced.

Like a moth is drawn to a flame, Ferdinand finds himself gravitating more towards the dark, mysterious man. If he ever hopes to surpass Edelgard, he needs to know how Hubert compliments her. What goes through his mind? How is he able to analyze a situation calmly while keeping Edelgard's and the Empire's goals in mind?

Ferdinand sorely wants to be the person whom Edelgard relies on the most. He knows he can do a better job as an aide because he has a noble spirit, but he is loathe to admit that Hubert has _something_ that Ferdinand doesn't. That something is what gives Hubert the edge over him. 

Surprisingly, Hubert allows Ferdinand into his world. As time passes, Ferdinand becomes more and more ensnared by the complexities of Hubert's persona. 

They steal moments in the courtyard, where they observe students and faculty bustling about in companionable silence. They spend the afternoons on their days off in heated chess matches. They steal glances from across the dining hall, speaking their own secret language. He never quite figures out what that _something_ is that Hubert has, but that's okay. Smitten by Hubert's sinister charisma, Ferdinand begins to fully accept Hubert's place beside Edelgard. 

Then, The true identity of the Flame Emperor is revealed. They are to go to war with the Church of Seiros. They are to March upon Garreg Mach, prepared to kill and destroy.

Everything that he knew, 

Everything he believed,

was a lie.

He lost his title, 

his future as Prime Minister,

his sense of identity.

_And Hubert knew._

Hubert laid the groundwork for the destruction of the entity that all of Fódlan worshipped, with Ferdinand none the wiser.

At first, Ferdinand resists these changes. His entire being aches with resentment and denial, chilling him to his hollowed-out core. He wants nothing more than to scream until his throat is raw, but it feels like he is stranded alone in a murky void, choked into silence by Hubert's deception.

Despite everything, he can’t bring himself to abandon the Empire-- his lifelong goal of standing by Edelgard's side.

Despite everything, he still finds himself drawn to the terrifyingly magnificent umbral force that is Hubert.

Hubert offers Ferdinand his hand-- offering to make Ferdinand into someone that is worthy of standing beside their Emperor.

Ferdinand searches Hubert's haunting green eyes, feeling himself become intoxicated, 

numbed by the searing gaze directed at him 

_and only him_.

Ferdinand, desperate to feel useful, to feel purpose, to feel _whole_ again, accepts. 

Hubert's hand is warm. 

He gently brushes his lips over Ferdinand's knuckles, breathing life back into his cold body.

What Ferdinand was blind to for so long was Hubert’s emptiness; it feeds his ruthlessness, creating the perfect storm of destruction in the name of the Empire. The inner machinations of Hubert's mind are calculating and systematic, freed from the heavy shackles called emotion.

Now that he has nothing, Ferdinand too can be ruthless. Hubert shows him how, amidst smoldering kisses shared like burning secrets over tea and coffee.

He learns how to lie and manipulate, how to lead nameless faces to carry out the will of the Empire. If Hubert is Edelgard's shadow, then Ferdinand is their sun. The stronger the light shines, the further the shadows cast from it can reach. Ferdinand blinds and dazzles their enemies with his well-practiced charm while Hubert lurks in the background, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Years pass, 

the war continues,

but Ferdinand is warm.

He is _alive_.

Ferdinand mercilessly strikes down his former classmates and friends on the battlefield, the faint taste of coffee lingering on his lips mixing with the coppery tang of blood.

He is radiant; the perfect killing machine disguised as a gentleman. 

He is now Hubert's equal.


End file.
